


Advantage

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: Threesomes in Space [4]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Drunk Sex, First Time, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: It takes some doing, but in the end, Tali gets what she wants.





	Advantage

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by imaginary_golux
> 
> Some implied dubcon early, but all comes well in the end.

Tali wakes, too warm. Too warm despite being naked from the neck down. She tends to keep her helmet on--despite the geth boosting her immune system and despite her own efforts, she isn’t quite ready to breathe unfiltered air just yet. She looks down and to her left with her peripheral vision where a three-taloned hand palms her bare breast. Garrus? she thinks to herself, then turns her head to confirm that she had, in fact, taken the sniper to bed.

In every sense of the word, she muses, realizing what the unfamiliar soreness between her legs must be.

Her helmet chrono ticks over. Fuck, she remembers through the alcoholic haze. Garrus is dating Shepard. Jane is going to murder her when she finds out. She seriously considers reaching for the holdout pistol under her pillow and ending it all quickly and cleanly.

At that moment, the dark lump next to her rolls over and glomps onto her arm. Tali blinks, and, very slowly, looks over at the new face. Shepard?!

Keelah, she thinks, what have I gotten into?

***

1:45 am

One last drink turns into three, and Tali has gone from giggly and flirty to a little unsteady on her feet.

“Come on, Tali,” Shepard urges her, draping one of the quarian’s arms over her shoulder. Garrus mirrors her, helping their friend up. Between the two of them, they settle the bill, and walk Tali out of the bar to a nearby cab terminal.

“Whoosh!” Tali collapses across Garrus’s lap in the backseat, miming along as Shepard pilots the aircar. She props her chin up on the sill of the window. “Are we not going back to the Normandy?” Her eyebrows furrow. “This looks like your apartment building.”

“Yeah, it is,” Shepard confirms, holding her breath.

“I suppose it is closer,” Tali muses as they help her out of the car. “And you have such a nice couch.”

“Yeah, couch,” Garrus hums. “Time to get ready for bed.” His hand goes to the pistol at her back. “Don’t want that to go off accidentally,” he murmurs, tossing it under the pillow, where it makes a heavy clink.

“Sorry. That’s mine.” Shepard grins, her hands finding the seals on Tali’s suit.

“You know, you could just have let me and Zaeed work the defenses on this place.” Garrus shucks off his jacket, then his tunic. “And then you wouldn’t have to rely on the Spike Thrower you keep next to the bed.”

“Just because _you_ can’t stand any weapon with an effective range under fifty meters…” Somehow Jane is down to a tank-top and a pair of jeans. Tali blinks. Okay, make that a tank top and a pair of panties.

“Nothing wrong with the occasional close-range encounter,” Garrus admits, arms circling around Tali from behind, talons finishing removing her suit. There isn’t a stitch on under it, but it still takes her a few seconds to realize it. She covers herself with her arms, feeling the Turian’s warmth behind her.

***

12:00 am

“Tali,” Garrus’s voice rumbles with concern, “Are you sure you’re feeling okay?”

“Never been better,” she boasts. “Well, except for completing my pilgrimage. Or setting foot on Rannoch for the first time. Or…” She stares at her three-fingered hand. “How many is that?”

Shepard looks meaningfully over at Garrus. “Enough, I think. Maybe we should put you to bed.”

“Take me to bed? Both of you?” She places a coy finger to where her lips would be. “Well, okay. But get me another drink first. To toast the evening.”

Garrus and Shepard exchange a meaningful look before signalling for another round. “Let’s talk boundaries,” Garrus offers.

“Boun-dar-ies,” Tali over-enunciates. “Excellent idea.” She squints at Garrus. “Do you wear your visor in bed?”

***

8:00 pm

“Commander?” Tali stands hesitantly at the door to the captain’s quarters. Shepard is sitting at her desk. Garrus is there, too, thumbing through a magazine on the couch.

“Don’t stand on ceremony, Admiral,” Shepard teases her. “We’ve been through too much for that--have been through everything, all three of us, from investigating Saren on the Citadel through London. So tell me, what’s the matter?”

“Do you need me to leave?” Garrus asks, magazine already discarded.

“N-no!” Tali says quickly. “In fact, I think it would be best if you stayed.” She releases a deep breath. “Do you remember...at the party you threw, right before we hit Cerberus HQ?”

“You were _so_ drunk,” Shepard laughs.

“Yes. Yes, I was. And...I don’t know if you remember...but I said some things. Some things about the three of us. Some things which I probably would not have said but for being very drunk. Some things which, despite the fact that I was very drunk, were, erm, true. And I am babbling again.”

“Yeah, I remember,” Shepard says quietly. Her eyes flick over to Garrus, at her six as always.

“Didn’t exactly run screaming, as I recall,” Garrus interjects.

“So…?” Tali looks up at them, lip pinched between her teeth.

“As it happens, we talked about it a few times since then,” Shepard begins. “And we were thinking of seeing if you were still interested, sober.”

“Oh, I’m interested in…” She can feel her cheeks heat. “Maybe get me drunk first? Very drunk? Very, very drunk?” By the homeworld, I can’t even put voice to what I want!

Garrus takes Shepard’s hand. “I don’t want this to ruin anything…”

“If anyone gets uncomfortable, just say ‘reapers,’ okay?” Shepard offers.

“I expect we can all remember that,” Tali observes wryly.

***

2:00 am

“Why, Commander Shepard, Officer Vakarian, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to take advantage of a helpless, drunk quarian girl.”

“Says the Admiral who helped stop the war between the quarians and the geth,” Garrus teases. “I mean, I don’t know that I even have an official rank at the moment.” His anti-Reaper task force had been disbanded after the war. His talons settle around her waist, not quite big enough to go all the way around.

“Says the engineer who reconstructed Legion’s runtimes pretty much single-handedly.” Shepard nuzzles Tali’s pale cheek. “Doesn’t sound very helpless to me.”

Tali blushes from the praise and from the close contact. “It’s not as though I could order you court-martialed,” she stammers.

“Tali,” Shepard says, voice halfway between flirty and commanding, “Don’t worry about it.” She places Tali’s hand on her shoulder and gives her a long, slow kiss. She only breaks it when she hears Garrus start to purr with jealous arousal, kisses him to shut him up.

Tali watches, blushes at the intimacy, leans back against Garrus’s scars, pleasantly rough in contrast to the tight smoothness of her suit, from his jawline all the way down to his beltline. Another unfamiliar sensation: the sight of Shepard on her knees, naked now. “Hold her,” Shepard commands, and strong, armored arms support her as skilled, firm hands part her thighs for her. Tali feels loose, but secure. It's a nice trick. “She’s beautiful,” Tali hears her say. “Why didn’t we trip her into bed sooner?” Fingers part and enter her gently.

“You’re the interspecies cooperation expert.” Garrus’s laugh is deep and throaty, and Tali can feel the subharmonics vibrating through his plates. Can feel rather a lot more than that from Shepard, slick fingers moving in and out of her, making her whimper as she finds her most sensitive places, opening her up. He steadies her effortlessly, careful not to draw blood--broken skin is an increased risk for infection that she doesn’t want to chance. Instead, she can feel his cock extending out from his plates, stiffening against her ass.

“Damn right I am!” Shepard places a kiss just below her belly-button. “Getting her nice and wet for you. Aaaand...good.” She smirks greedily as Tali moans out an orgasm. “Good girl.” She looks up Tali’s body appraisingly to meet Garrus’s eyes. “Fuck her.”

“Yes, _Commander_ ,” he lilts back playfully before sweeping her off her feet just as easily. She doesn’t think about it often because he usually uses a rifle on the battlefield, but he’s also an excellent hand-to-hand fighter. Her head swims--maybe she shouldn’t have had quite so much to drink--and he sets her down on the bed. “Tali?” he asks quietly. Her mouth runs dry, but she wants this. She nods.


End file.
